Strolling Down Memory Lane
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: One day Jessica finds an old scrapbook belonging to Roger. They go through it and Jessica learns some interesting things about Roger's past. Pure Fluff enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters

Strolling Down Memory Lane

Roger Rabbit was busy doing dishes. It was a lovely spring day and he and his wife Jessica, decided to do some spring cleaning. He was downstairs cleaning the kitchen, while Jessica cleaned upstairs. His hands were scrubbing away the food particles from a plate and whistling a happy tune. Jessica meanwhile was in their room, straightening up. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, with some blue jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

In her hands were a rag and a can of polish. She carefully took some things off a shelf and sprayed the stuff. Then wiped away the dust, and then gently placed everything back. Yet, the last thing a book fell and opened slightly. "Oh dear," she muttered and went to pick it up. As soon as she picked it up and was about to close it, something caught her eye. It was a picture of a young Roger, at least six years old with his arms around a pretty six year old girl.

The little girl's hair was a golden blonde with baby blue eyes and her hair in pigtails. Roger were overalls similar to the ones he wore now, the girl wore a pretty pink summer dress. Even more shocking, the girl wasn't a Toon but a human. _Who is this girl? _Jessica wondered. She had never seen her before and looked at the cover. It said in white lettering _Roger's Memories. _"Maybe Roger can explain who this little girl is," Jessica said. Then she went downstairs to go ask him.

"Scrub, scrub, the plate, wash, wash the plate, all day long," Roger sang, as he placed the plate on a towel to dry.

"Roger darling, can you come into the living room for a minute," called Jessica.

"Coming Love Cups," Roger called back and bounced into the living room. He found his lovely Jessica sitting on the couch. "What is it Jessica?" Roger asked sitting by her.

"Can you tell me, who this is?" Jessica asked showing him the picture of the little blonde girl. Roger sees the picture and a smile comes to his face.

"Hey that's me and Cindy; oh wow I haven't seen this photo in forever. Where did you find it?" he asked.

"On a shelf while I was cleaning our room. Who is Cindy?" Jessica asked.

"Oh she was my next door neighbor; we used to play together all the time after school. She went to a human school and I went to a Toon school," Roger explained.

"What happened to her?" asked Jessica with interest.

"Well, she moved away when I was ten, and last I heard she became an actress," Roger said scratching his head. He flipped a page and Jessica saw Roger playing with some bunny children. "Ah my cousins, I was eleven when that picture was taken," he said fondly. Jessica smiled till she gazed over at another picture. A sixteen year old Roger dressed in a black tux was arm and arm with a pretty Toon girl. She had long black hair, midnight blue eyes and a figure that resembled Jessica's but less grown up.

"Who is she?" Jessica asked, feeling a tad jealous.

"Oh um, that was Clair," said Roger frowning. "My first girlfriend, sort of," he said. Jessica noticed Roger didn't seem happy to see Clair.

"What happened Roger?" Jessica asked.

"Well this was our high school dance; it was after this picture was taken I told Clair that I loved her. She kissed me and said she loved me too but the next day I see her at school. She was kissing the football captain, I was heartbroken," he said. "Haven't heard from her since graduation, think she married the football captain," he said.

"Oh honey bunny," Jessica cooed cuddling him. She was happy to know Roger didn't have any feelings towards Clair but angry that Clair dumped Roger. On the other hand she was thrilled for if Clair didn't dump Roger, then he would not be in her arms right now but maybe in Clair's arms. A knot formed in her stomach at that thought. Yet, Roger's kiss relieved her of it.

"She had nothing on you honey, I swear," Roger whispered in her ear. "Maybe I should put this up, I don't want to upset you," he said about to close the book.

"No, it's okay, I want to know more about your past," said Jessica smiling.

"Okay but if you get uncomfortable, you tell me okay Love Cups," Roger said gently, holding her hands.

"I promise," Jessica said kissing his nose. They turned the next page and it showed Roger, in a Toon College making faces with a Toon bunny. This bunny had dark brown fur and deep hazel eyes.

"Ah Hazel, a fellow rabbit comedian, she got her own cartoon in I believe California. She was really funny, helped me get my career as a Toon. Another page was turned and they saw Roger with a human woman. This one had red hair like Jessica but shorter, and her eyes were light blue. "Um, that's Daniel, not the nicest girl," Roger frowned.

"Really, why wasn't she nice?" asked Jessica.

"That was when I was starting out with my cartoons with Herman, she was only dating me because I was famous," Roger said sadly. Jessica frowned again and knew how Roger felt; millions of men dated her all because she was a singer and well mostly because they wanted her body. Roger saw another picture and quickly covered it up. "Uh this is a bad picture, you really don't want to see this one," he said trying to turn the page.

"Oh come on honey bunny, I won't get jealous promise," said Jessica.

"Uh no really Jessica, this is a bad picture," Roger said. Jessica tried to pry his hand away from the photo so, she could see it. Yet, Roger wouldn't budge, so she tickled his armpits making him move his hand. "Wait Jessica," Roger begged but she already looked at it. It was a picture of Betty Boop, kissing Roger on the cheek.

"You and Betty dated?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Only for a few weeks, but we thought we made better friends, than a couple so we broke up," Roger said.

"Why didn't you want me to see the picture, then Roger?" Jessica asked.

"Well I didn't want you to get mad at Betty, is all," Roger said.

"Because you were afraid I would think you might still have feelings for her?" asked Jessica.

"Exactly, which I don't Betty is just a friend," Roger said.

"Oh Roger, you are so silly," Jessica smiled and kissed his lips. The next few photos to Jessica's surprise were all about her and Roger. One showed them at the park feeding ducks, another was them at the beach. One page had their wedding photo, them at an ice cream shop and many more. "Wow, all the rest of these pages are filled with our memories," said Jessica.

"Exactly, after I met you, you were my one and only. That I wanted to fill the rest of my memory book with memories of you," said Roger blushing.

"Oh honey bunny," Jessica said and picked him up and kissed his lips. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you Jessica, my wonderful wife," he said kissing her. They continued to cuddle on the couch and decided to clean the house tomorrow.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Special thanks to all the people who helped me with this story. Till next time.


End file.
